No Longer A Virgin
by Cheza-chan
Summary: Takes place after Aizen "ascends" to Hueco Mundo, when Ichigo and the others are given a little freedom to wander around Seireitei; Uryuu wanders a little too far and finds himself with the most unlikely of companions.


**Title:** No Longer a Virgin  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Zaraki Kenpachi / Ishida Uryuu  
**Rating:** R / NC-17  
**Warning(s):** Be afraid… be very afraid… (maybe!) [sex!]  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach no mine; Cheza sad... *emo tear*  
**Summary/Notes:** The title… well, it's quite obvious what DID happen, at the least. Um, takes place… somewhere in 'tween that time where Ichigo-tachi are ryoka with privilege and running around Seireitei. If my Zaraki seems a lil' out of sorts… eh *shrugs*

* * *

The young boy's eyes suddenly shot open and the dark cobalt eyes darted around frantically, trying to make sense of his surroundings. Slowly, he raised a hand and pulled back the covers of the futon keep him cloaked in darkness. His blurry vision became even more so as intense light washed over him.

"Oh!" a high voice chirped.

'_Inoue-san…? Ah. My head hurts_…'

"Enpitsu~!"

Ishida Uryuu's blood ran cold and the events leading up to him waking in his current state and location came flooding back, in Technicolor and digital surround sound.

Yachiru popped up, sitting atop the boy's chest. "Ken-chan told me to keep an eye on you until you woke up. He's out trying to see if he can recruit new members… with the war and everything~" She smiled brightly. "Are you okay, enpitsu? Ken-chan's reiatsu was surprisingly low, so… he must have been gentle."

'_Gentle_?' Ishida attempted to swallow the lump in his throat, but it only seemed to grow in size. '_I'm naked… naked… I feel… there's… it's not sharp… dull… _there…'

Yachiru leaned closer, her lips forming a small 'o'. "Enpitsu? You look… pale. I'll get Ken-chan!" She was gone before the boy even thought of protesting.

"…no longer a virgin?" Ishida's voice came out in a high-pitched squeak.

**x x x**

_"Oi."_

_The Quincy froze, knowing exactly whom that raspy voice belonged to. He glanced over his shoulder to see Zaraki Kenpachi looming over him. The captain's reiatsu was never restrained, so he hadn't paid that much attention to the overwhelming pressure; a drawback from being around Kurosaki Ichigo, possibly._

_"What's wrong with you?" the man drawled, lone visible eye boring into Ishida's soul._

_Glancing around, Uryuu duly noted that the crowded street he'd been walking along had now completely emptied; Zaraki could only be talking to him. "I don't understand," he said softly, clearing his throat. "Have I done something to upset you?" He'd traveled with the man before—when he'd broken them out of their prison cell, but had felt nowhere near this uncomfortable during that time._

_"Come wit' me."_

_The Quincy's blue eyes widened as his feet left the ground and he was slung over the captain's shoulder. "You told me to come with you… but the choice to refuse is mine! Zaraki…san! Please, could you… put me down?" Ishida groaned softly, the sound almost sounding like a whimper, as he stared down at the streets of Seireitei becoming more distant. _

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

_Uryuu was even more uncomfortable where he sat amongst the loud, rowdy members of the Eleventh Division. He'd been there for over two hours now, play-nursing a glass of sake. Ichigo had been with him earlier, but Rukia and Renji had arrived and dragged him away. Ishida would always remember Kurosaki's wide grin as he apologized for not being able to stay. He glanced around and developed a nervous smile as he found Zaraki still staring at him from the far side of the room. The boy's eyes narrowed and he looked down at the glass he clutched. _'Does he know… what happened to my powers…? He probably does…'

_A sudden anger welled within him and he lifted the cup, downing its contents in one gulp. The room fell silent and Zaraki smirked. Raising his head, Ishida held up his glass. "Another," he stated resolutely. Ikkaku's cheer spurred the rest of the Division on and the party resumed, full blast. He filled the boy's cup and gave him a sound clap on the shoulder. Ishida smiled faintly and took his time sipping the sake._

_Three more refills and it was revealed that the Quincy grew even more arrogant when inebriated. He was in the middle of a very loud shouting match with the third seat when Kenpachi rising from his seat in the corner caught his eye. Ishida glared at the captain's present smirk. "What's so funny?" he snapped, turning away from the bald man to give Zaraki his full wrath. "Kidnapping me… bring me to this…" He swung his arm in a dramatic arc, causing Ikkaku to duck out of the way. "…Nut house! If I—"_

_"Careful what ya say, boy," the power-hungry shinigami drawled, eye narrowing as his smirk broadened into a grin. "It might be something you regret." Ishida brought his arm to his chest and his cobalt eyes clouded over as the veil of drunkenness seemed to lift. _'He _does_ know…'_ Now he felt sick. Turning, he stumbled through the bodies sprawled about and to the outer hallway of the taisha. Zaraki joined the boy after his third bout of throwing up._

_Ishida coughed, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth, and panted softly. "I don't want your pity," he mumbled, lifting his head to glare ahead of him._

_"It's not pity," Zaraki snorted. "That's one thing I don't feel—for nobody." He stared out at the dark horizon. "Your rei-ryoku is weak and your reiraku… it's frayed."_

_Ishida hunched his shoulders up to his ears. "Stop…"_

_"I ain't started nothin' yet."_

_The young Quincy put up little resistance as he was lifted onto his feet by the rough grip on his arm. "Isn't someone like Kurosaki better suited to your tastes…?"_

_Zaraki frowned. "Can't believe I'm sayin' this… Tch. Yers is a different kinda strength." He sighed loudly. "Something about ya… can't place it."_

_"If you say I intrigue you, I might have to become worried. Mayuri was intrigued also…"_

_"_Never_ compare me with that freak," the captain snarled, tucking the boy against his side to head for his quarters. Ishida smiled weakly, a soft chuckle escaping him. _

**x x x**

Uryuu sat up sharply, hands clutching his head. He didn't want to remember any farther. Zaraki _had_ been surprisingly gentle, considering… The rough voice had sent shivers—No! He groaned loudly, doubling forward so his head was between his raised knees. "To a shinigami… _That_ crazy… shinigami…"

"Yer awake."

Ishida whimpered and his head snapped up in the direction of the captain's voice, even though he only saw blurred shapes. "Zaraki…?"

"Ichigo stopped by for you earlier," the man sighed, stepping into the room and closing the door. "I told him you got drunk off yer ass and was sleepin'. Wasn't a lie."

Ishida swallowed hard as the menacing reiatsu drew nearer. Calloused fingers captured his jaw and Zaraki claimed his mouth in a rough, possessive kiss. Ishida submitted and released his mental blocks, letting the night's events come flooding in.

**x x x**

_The Quincy arched back against the large, muscular frame as he was filled to the point of bursting. "Za… Zaraki…!" He reached behind him, wrapping an arm around the man's neck and let his head fall back onto a strong shoulder. Kenpachi's mouth was there to cover his. The kiss was a hungry one, Ishida fighting for dominance he would never have. Those calloused fingers encircled his cock and tugged firmly. He pushed forward into the tight grip, yet not wanting to part from the bruising kiss at the same time._

_The man's lips left his and the hot mouth fell to his shoulder. Ishida gave a small cry as teeth sank into his skin; his senses were already heightened and a delicious warmth spread through him from the reddening bruise. Dropping his hand from the shinigami's powerful neck, he braced both atop Zaraki's thighs and pushed himself up, muscles quivering and tightening around the hard length within him._

_"Don't move," the man snarled. "Not yet…"_

_"Please," Ishida whimpered, rocking his hips to stimulate his erection that Kenpachi still held. Sharp teeth bit into the soft skin of his neck once again, but this time as a warning, and the Quincy reluctantly fell still._

_Zaraki was still reeling from the boy's tightness and trying to restrain himself; he felt as though he was being driven _back_ from the brink of insanity. In all truths, he didn't want to hurt Ishida, but if he kept wiggling… Zaraki released the slick member from his grasp and lifted Uryuu from his lap._

_The Quincy protested until he was laid down onto the tatami mats. He rose up onto his knees, offering himself to the shinigami once more. A large hand fell upon his lower back; there was no other warning. Ishida cried into the floor as he was swiftly thrust into. _

**x x x**

Sitting back after his face was released, Ishida absently ran his tongue over his red, swollen lips. He sighed softly, bowing his head. The rest of the night had passed in a whirl of pleasure. What he remembered most was that Zaraki's reiatsu had enveloped him protectively rather than smother him. "Where are my clothes?" Ishida asked. "And my glasses."

There was movement on his right and something was pressed into his hand. His glasses. He opened them and put them on. They needed cleaning, but he had nothing to do the job with. Ishida raised his gaze to the man towering over him and felt uneasy at the sight of the wide grin spread across the shinigami's face. "My clothes…?"

"Heh." Zaraki laughed. "If you know how to work wit' scraps, then I'll send for Yumichika. I'm sure that bastard can help… Otherwise…" He turned his head, looking down. Ishida's gaze followed and he blushed at the sight of his torn uniform, remembering that missing portion from his memory. There had been more sake in the captain's room and they had indulged in quite a bit of it before… He flushed brightly, feeling his body heat rise.

"Like I said," Zaraki laughed.

"Get Ayasegawa-san in here then, though—"

"I'd say half of Seireitei knows."

Ishida buried his face in his hands. "Go," he groaned.

"Even if they didn't—"

"I said leave."

"The marks on your body… my marks—"

Ishida dropped a hand to the junction of his neck and shoulder where the man's mouth had been busy most of the night. "Get out!" he shouted, looking away.

"Yer mine now, don't forget it."

Uryuu stiffened under the spirit energy crashing over him and remained motionless until hearing the door close. He fell back onto the futon, pulling the covers up to his chin. He drew them further up to hide his small smile, then completely pulled the covers over his head.

* * *

**A/N:** This originally had no notes down here, but… brain breakage? No? None? Awww! But, gaiz, I don't just write GrimmIchi, even though it's just my OTP. This right here is the stuff that kills: crack. Four years old, huh…? I shall be force-feeding you my old stuff while struggling with the new stuff. Also, if anyone wants to throw some prompts at me… I'd be more than willing to accept 'em. That's how this little ditty came to be XD

Happy Valentines Day, lulz!


End file.
